


eyes like espresso

by kerrykins



Series: "eyes like espresso" series [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gay Panic Andy, Mirandy, One Shot, Soft Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: A good cup of coffee makes all the difference.





	eyes like espresso

Andy was finally comfortable at Runway. No, comfortable was not the right word, it was far too chaotic to call it that. 

 

But Andy felt like she was finally accustomed to the speed of it all, and executing Miranda’s orders came naturally to her. She could anticipate the unpredictable editor’s whims, and answer them accordingly. 

 

The brunette has always been good at knowing what people want, but with Miranda it was different. It was more difficult, but immensely satisfying to realise that she vaguely understands this woman, despite how impossible she can be.

 

When she was able to successfully carry out things without Miranda telling her to, the editor would tilt her head to one side, face contemplative. Occasionally she gave Andy a slight nod. 

 

These small gestures pulled at something in the assistant’s heart, but she wasn’t sure why.

 

Today, Andy knew Miranda was in a foul mood, as she had a meeting very early in the morning with the editor-in-chief of Runway España, whom she despised. Apparently he dressed and spoke too loudly.

 

As she walked down the long streets of the city, weaving through crowds of people, a curious idea struck her. It could result in her getting fired or receiving a harsh rebuke from Miranda, but Andy felt adventurous. Besides, she was almost certain that her boss would appreciate a change.

 

Passing by Starbucks, she instead walked to an artisan coffee shop and came out expertly balancing a tray of four assorted drinks. 

 

Not knowing what Miranda likes, she picked up different kinds. One was lavender and lychee, which she ordered out of curiosity, and the others were honey, a mocha, and raspberry molasses blend. She sniffed them. They all smelled lovely, and Andy hoped the editor would appreciate them. Not because they were expensive, pleasing Miranda would be worth it. She wanted her boss to be happy.

 

Andy walked in moments before Miranda did, and was setting the coffees down on the editor’s desk when she heard the telltale, aggressive clicking of the editor’s heels. 

 

“Emily, clear my schedule from eleven to one. Make sure to send a call to my lawyer regarding the divorce papers, and I want those Polaroids from the Gucci shoot on my desk no later than four o’clock sharp. Andrea, I want my coffee. Demarchelier will be calling within forty-five minutes, and I expect you to answer the call immediately.” She paused when she saw the coffees on the table, frowning.

 

“That doesn’t look like Starbucks.” 

 

Andy grimaced. “I know.”

 

“I didn’t pin you as the type to completely disregard my orders.” Miranda said flatly.

 

“Just thought it would be a good idea to change things up a bit.”

 

“Change isn’t necessary in this situation, and how is it possible to mishandle a coffee order?”

 

“I didn’t mishandle it. You haven’t even tried it yet.”

 

“What point are you trying to make, Andrea? I’m perfectly content with my usual coffee.”

 

“I’d rather not have an argument so early in the morning,” Andy answered tiredly. Maybe this was a mistake after all. In one hand she gripped one of the coffees, and offered it to the editor.

 

Miranda was clearly just as peeved as Andy, but snatched the honey coffee from her assistant’s hands, taking a sip of it. The stormy look in her eyes disappeared, and instead she raised her eyebrows in what seemed like surprise, her cheeks flushing pink.

 

“Acceptable,” the snow-haired woman nodded curtly in approval, but she didn’t meet the brunette’s eyes, focusing on a desk instead. “Well, those phones aren’t going to answer themselves are they? Go.”

 

Andy tried her best to conceal her satisfaction as she walked out, and then beamed once she was out of Miranda’s office. 

 

Emily sniffed from her desk. “Just because she liked the coffee doesn’t mean she likes you.”

 

 

  
  
  
  


Since yesterday had gone over well, Andy decided to pick up more special coffee for Miranda. She was immensely relieved when she learnt that the coffee shop was open by 5. Convenient. While ordering the four coffees for Miranda, she caught a glimpse of a shelf stocked with packs of coffee beans. Andy bought two. One for the office, another for Miranda. 

 

When she walked into Miranda’s office, her thoughts skidded to a grinding halt and she nearly dropped the coffee. 

 

The older woman was sitting at her desk, flipping through the Book. 

 

Holy crap, what was she doing here? Dark circles were visible underneath her makeup, and she looked absolutely exhausted. It took Miranda a good minute to finally notice Andy standing there and she narrowed her ice blue eyes in suspicion. However, her glare didn’t nearly have as much force behind it as it normally did.

 

“Do you mind explaining to me why are you here at 5AM?” The editor demanded, taking off her reading glasses and folding them, her cold gaze sweeping over Andy. 

 

“I should be asking you the same question,” Andy quipped, her voice neutral. Unsurprisingly, Miranda ignored her. Figures. The snow-haired woman rolled her eyes. “There’s absolutely no reason for you to be here, no errands to be run.”

 

The brunette shrugged. It was true, but she wasn’t able to sleep well last night. By the looks of it, neither had Miranda. “Am I allowed to ask what happened to you?”

 

Miranda’s eyes flashed dangerously. “No.” After a moment she quickly added under her breath, “Too much coffee, perhaps.” 

 

Andy wanted to point out that while she did drink a lot of coffee, it had been at 9AM and therefore it couldn’t have been the root of her sleeping problems. Instead she just nodded. Then she remembered the coffee. “Oh, I have something for you.”

 

Miranda’s eyebrows shot up at this, and Andy scrambled to clarify. “Uh, coffee. Same place as yesterday.” The older woman’s eyes twinkled with amusement, faintly crinkling at the corners. “I see. By all means, let it sit for the rest of eternity and get cold.”

 

Andy nodded yet again, and couldn’t help feeling like a bobblehead. When she returned holding a paper tray filled with coffee, Miranda glanced over them and scowled. “Whatever happened to that honey one?”

 

“Sorry, I thought I might as well get something different everyday so you can find something you really like.”

 

“Hm. Well, as exciting as the enterprise of indulging in different beverages everyday is, please ensure that that particular one becomes regular. If I don’t see that one among the four that you deliver to me, I will be highly disappointed.”

 

“Yes, Miranda. Ah, I have more things,” Andy realised. The editor set down her pen and sighed wearily. “Is it impossible for me to spend just a few moments working?”

 

Andy didn’t respond and instead set the small package of coffee beans on her desk wordlessly. 

 

Miranda looked as though she had just given her a gutted fish. “What?”

 

“T-They’re coffee beans,” Andy immediately cringed at her stuttering. Miranda hated that. “I thought you might like them.”

 

“How interesting.” Her eyes gleamed with something Andy couldn’t decipher. Her heart soared, and she felt so giddy she thought she might fly. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

 

Miranda shook her head. “That’s all.”

 

So it began. Andy made sure to be at the office at 5AM every morning with Miranda’s coffee. Why she kept doing this was beyond her, she got little sleep as it is.  
  


Andy did admit it was nice to see Miranda before everyone else showed up. She seemed less irritable, slightly more relaxed. The change might have been barely noticeable to anyone else, but Andy picked up on it.

 

One morning, she came in at six, and the office was teeming with life, people running down the halls clinging to clipboards, shouts could be heard from the Closet. 

 

“Andrea,” Miranda drawled when Andy stepped into her office. “Kindly explain to me why my coffee was not here earlier?” The brunette was utterly perplexed. What was this? She blinked confusedly. “Miranda, I came in on time, even before Emily got here.”

 

Miranda gave her a scathing look. “I don’t care that you’re here before her. Be here by 5AM, or I will seriously reconsider if you’re fit to do this job. That’s all.” She dismissed the assistant with a nonchalant wave of her hand, who ran out immediately. It was difficult to storm out when wearing four-inch heels. 

 

Andy’s mind whirled, wondering why Miranda wanted her here early. 

 

The editor had said herself, there was no work to be done that early in the morning. 

 

So why? Though the brunette could read the white-haired woman’s thoughts pretty well, she didn’t understand what La Priestly wanted at the moment.

  
  
  
  


It was baffling how Andy was completely done with Miranda’s prissy bullshit, yet still yearned for her approval. 

 

Day after day, Andy would arrive at the office at 5AM with coffee she spent quite some time meticulously selecting, praying that the notorious Dragon Lady would be appeased. What she didn’t expect is the effect this would have on Miranda. It would always be the same.

 

Miranda would sip her coffee, nod, and practically purr with pleasure, her face glowing. “I appreciate the gesture, Andrea.” Was what she said one morning. This completely destroyed her, and she was a babbling mess for the rest of the day.

 

“You alright? You’ve been acting like you’re pants are on fire for the past two weeks, Six. What dashing young man has swept you off your feet?” Nigel asked her playfully one day, accompanied by a shit-eating grin. Andy had blushed uncontrollably. 

 

All she could think about was how her fingers accidentally brushed against Miranda’s well manicured hand when she was giving her the coffee. 

 

It was warm, soft, and Miranda seemed unperturbed by it. Or she didn’t notice, most likely. Meanwhile, it was all the lovestruck brunette could think about. She couldn’t help but wonder if her lips were softer, and her face flushed red at the thought. Yep. Andy had completely gone off the deep end.

 

“I greatly enjoyed that, Andrea,” Miranda said warmly, her eyes sparkling with something unreadable. “Thank you.” The editor said it softly, almost timidly. But Andy heard it, and she nearly collapsed.

 

“I’m just doing my job,” Andy joked, quoting Miranda. 

 

She expected the white-haired woman to smirk at this, or quirk her lips upward into a smile. Instead, Miranda frowned deeply. It wasn’t angry, Andy thought decidedly. She looked surprised. No, hurt.

 

“Yes, of course,” she said smoothly. “Just a job.” Andy gulped nervously. Whoops.

 

“That’s not what I meant! It’s not just a job to me, it’s...” The assistant trailed off, clamping her mouth shut when the editor glowered at her. 

 

“What do you mean, it’s not just a job?” Miranda asked sharply, drumming her fingers on her desk. “Kindly elaborate, I’m rather intrigued about what you have to say.”

 

“I like my job.”

 

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

“Okay. I like doing things for you.”

 

“Why are you evading the question?”

 

“Why are you asking me this question?” Andy couldn’t keep the exasperation out of her voice.

 

“I just want some answers, that’s all,” Miranda answered serenely. She pressed her reading glasses to her lips as she peered at the assistant with mild curiosity.

 

“Fine,” Andy huffed. “You really think I’m here just for a paycheck, right?” She was sweating profusely now. If Miranda could tell, she said nothing, pursing her lips silently. “I’m not. I’ve been here for a year because... I like you.” The brunette almost choked on those last words.

 

She looked expectantly at Miranda, trying to gauge her reaction. There was none, and the older woman’s face was a blank slate. “I see. That’s what I presumed, but just wanted to confirm.”

 

Andy must have had a death wish, because she blurted, “I care a lot about you, Miranda. I come to the office early so I can see you. I know you like that artisan cafe, so I always get your coffee from there. You look very nice when you’re happy, and the coffee always cheers you up.” 

 

She knew she was rambling, but she didn’t care. Miranda needed to know how she felt, regardless of whatever happened to her job afterwards. 

 

“So yes, this is more than just a job to me.”

 

Miranda’s face stiffened with that declaration, and she set her glasses down on the table gently. Her face was like thunder, and her blue eyes were stormy as she rose from her desk. 

 

“Andrea.” Her voice was barbed, and the brunette girl winced visibly. “Y-yes?” She squeaked pathetically.

 

Miranda reached out and brushed her fingers over Andy’s cheek, who flinched at her touch. It felt like every part of her was set aflame, and when the older woman removed her hand, the assistant’s face burned. Whether it was from Miranda’s touch or just her blushing, she had no idea. Her lips parted in shock, and she felt like she was going to suffer her first heart attack.

  
  
  


Then she knew she was going to die when the white-haired woman craned her neck, leaning into Andy.   
  
Like she had thought, Miranda’s lips were impossibly soft, and the brunette’s knees almost buckled under her. It was nothing like kissing Nate, his scruffy five o’clock shadow rubbing uncomfortably against her. The assistant felt a hand tenderly cup one side of her face, and even more warmth seeped into her face.

 

“It was never the coffee, Andrea,” she murmured, her low timbre sending chills through Andy’s entire body.

 

“It was you.”


End file.
